Sky's Last Hope: Book 1-StørΜ WαrNinĝ
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: A new era...a group of rouges...a mysterious prophecy...a quest...A Clan's fate rests on a group of Warriors. What will happen? Better than it sounds, I hope. Rated T for Warriors. R&R please! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Allegiances

**Hiya people, it's Echo. I'm writing a new fanfic involving SkyClan and Leafstar's kits. Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC in my OCs Needed fanfic a while back. All SkyClan OCs will appear, some of them may be changed or cut off-sorry!**

**Thanks to I Don't Ship StingLu. Or do I for looking through this. [Name Rating at BlazeClan]**

**Disclaimer: I claim the OCs only...not really...but I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

**Allegiances-**

SKYCLAN:

**Leader: **_Leafstar_-brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** _Sharpclaw_-dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **_Frecklewish-_mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs_  
_

**Warriors: **_Sparrowpelt_-dark brown tabby tom

_Cherrytail_-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_Waspwhisker_-gray-and-white tom

_Shrewtooth_-skinny black tom

_Fallowfern_-pale brown she-cat

_Ebonyclaw_-striking black she-cat

_Billystorm_-ginger-and-white tom

_Bouncefire_-ginger tom

_Tinycloud_-small white she-cat

_Mintfur_-gray tabby she-cat

_Egg_-cream-colored tom

**Apprentice, Newtpaw**

_Rabbitleap_-brown tom

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

_ Creekfeather_-gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

_Nettlesplash-_pale brown tom

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

_Plumwillow-_dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

_Stormcloud _-light gray with dark spots on tail and face, green eyes

_Lilyfern_ (Daughter of Clovertail and Patchfoot)-Light brown she cat with a white tail tip, light blue eyes

_Gingerblaze _(Daughter of Clovertail and Patchfoot)-Light brown she cat with ginger patches with amber eyes

_Firewing _(Firekit)_- _ginger she-cat

_Stormfeather _(Stormkit)-gray-and-ginger she-cat

_Lionclaw _(Harrykit)_-_gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside

**Apprentices: **_Spottedpaw_ (Daughter of Cherrytail and Sharpclaw)-Calico she-cat with yellow eyes

_Newtpaw_(Son of Cherrytail and Sharpclaw)-ginger tom

_Blossompaw_ (Daughter of Cherrytail and Sharpclaw)-dark tortoiseshell with startling emerald eyes

_Oakpaw_ (Son of Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt)-Dark brown tom with dark amber eyes

_Snowpaw _(Daughter of Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt)-Snow-white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **_Clovertail_-light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

_Mottlewing_-mottled gray she-cat with large amber eyes

**Elders: ** _Petalnose_-pale gray she-cat

_Patchfoot_-black-and-white tom

_Tangle_-ragged tabby tom

* * *

**Other cats:**

KITTYPETS:

_Gracie_-a sleek black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Kittypet)

_Hutch_-dark brown kittypet (formerly Shortwhisker)

_Oscar_-black kittypet

_Bella_-tabby-and-white kittypet with amber eyes

_Rose_-elegant brown-and-cream Siamese kittypet with slanting blue eyes

_Lily_-Rose's sister

_Nutmeg_-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_Velvet_-silver kittypet

ROUGES/LONERS:

_Bushy_-Mottled brown and black she-cat with a bushy tail (Rogue)

_Torn_*-brown tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear

_Cora-_black she-cat

_Coal_-black tom

_Shorty_-brown tom with amber eyes and half a tail

_Snowy_-white she-cat

_Percy_-dark gray tabby tom

_Dodge_-dark brown tabby tom

_Skipper_-ginger-and-white tom

_Harley_-gray-and-brown tabby tom

_Misha_-cream-colored she-cat

_Onion_-silver-and-black she-cat

_Sol_-ginger, black, dark brown and bright white-patched tortoiseshell-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes

* * *

***This cat appeared in SkyClan's destiny but I changed his name...**

**The first chapter should come out today or tomorrow ;)**


	2. Prologue: A Deal

**Hai people! Here's the prologue, hope you enjoy! c:**

**Thanks to I Don't Ship StingLu. Or do I for betaing. ^-^**

**And...I don't own Warriors! **

* * *

******Sky's Last Hope: Book 1-StørΜ WαrNinĝ**

By: Echo of a Stormy Night

Beta Reader: I Don't Ship StingLu. Or do I

**Prologue: A Deal-**

* * *

A brown tom with a torn ear and a black tom sat together, both tearing off pieces of a pigeon. It seems like they were making a plan of some sort, hence the scratched dirt in front of them. Suddenly, a black she-cat appeared out of the darkness.

"Torn, a stranger has come to see you, he claims to be named Sol." the she-cat meowed, ignoring the black tom, her voice echoing eerily in the empty alley.

"What does he look like?" the black tom asked.

Torn shot him a glare that he didn't seem to catch.

"And, what does he want?" the tom continued.

"Coal, be quiet. I'm the one in charge since I'm the one making the plans. So, I ask the questions." Torn said, before the she-cat could answer, a threatening gleam entering his yellow eyes.

Coal apparently thought that this was incorrect. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when the sleek she-cat shot him a warning glance. Too late, Torn had already noticed.

"We'll talk about this later," Torn meowed. "Now, what does this 'Sol' want?" Torn repeated Coal's earlier question.

"He said something about Skyclan and revenge."

"SkyClan? How does he know about it? And what does he have to do with them?" Torn spat out the last word. Yet, he was wondering how SkyClan was mentioned in the usual interrogation with strangers.

"He didn't say anything else, he wanted to speak with the leader." she explained.

Torn nodded thoughtfully,"Okay, let him in."

The black she-cat nodded and walked out. A while later, Coal also left, after exchangng a few last words with Torn. Then, a ginger, black, dark brown and bright white-patched tortoiseshell-and-white tom appeared.

"Are you Sol?" Torn asked, suspicious.

"Depends on who's asking." the tom replied.

"I'm the leader, Torn. Are you Sol?"

"Yes" was his one-word response.

"What do you know about SkyClan?" Torn hissed.

"Why should I tell you?" Sol asked wryly.

Torn let out a growl of impatience.

"What. Do. You. Know?" he snarled.

"Why-?" He didn't finish his sentence before Torn's claws were unsheathed. Sol apparently thought better of a fight.

"I used to be part of SkyClan." he meowed stiffly.

Torn's eyes widened at the new development. "Interesting." he murmured.

But, you don't become a leader by trusting someone just because they gave some new information. "How do you know we're interested in SkyClan?" Torn challenged.

"I heard some rumors when I came back." Sol answered shortly.

"Back?" Torn echoed. "From where?"

"Oh, nothing-somewhere else." Sol said airly.

"But, I want to help you." the loner added changing the subject, which did not go unnoticed by Torn.

"Help us?" Torn repeated. "Why?"

"Revenge." the tom answered. "And protection." he then added, a haunted look appearing in his pale eyes.

"You?"

"Same, revenge, but also territory." Torn replied, thinking about Red's broken body.

"Then we'll work together nicely, right?"

"Sounds good..."

* * *

**Review please, critical reviews are welcome. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 1: New Warriors

**Herro! Enjoy this chapter! I want to thank Storm-Eyes-Osprey, who reviewed. Thank chu! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, the Hunters do.**

* * *

**Sky's Last Hope: Book 1-StørΜ WαrNinĝ**

By: Echo of a Stormy Night

Beta Reader: Swirls of Awesomeness

**Chapter 1-New Warriors **

* * *

Stormpaw's POV-

I let out a small yawn as I woke up, tired.

_'Yesterday's warrior assessment sure taken a toll out of me.'_ I thought.

Yet, I felt a beam of pride.

_'Firepaw, Lionpaw, and I sure brought back a lot of prey!'_ I thought thought proudly. _'It took a while, but it was worth it, seeing Leafstar and Billystorm's face. StarClan knows knows we need it now, since leaf-bare's almost upon us.'_ I then thought, a bit worried.

"Morning, Stormpaw!" Firepaw meowed, her eyes sleepily.

"Morning!" I meowed back. "I hope we passed the assessment." I added.

Our mentors, Bouncefire, Tinycloud, and Mintfur had gone straight to Leafstar's den when we got back, but they didn't say a word after.

"Of course we did," Firepaw said, "It was probably too late for the ceremony and we were tired, so they saved it for today." Firepaw added, confident.

"Yeah!" Lionpaw added, making me jump. didn't notice that he was awake. "I can't wait to be a warrior!" he added, clearly excited by his bright eyes.

"Me too!" Firepaw meowed, bouncing up and down.

"Com'n! We better get out of the den before someone wakes up, cranky." I murmured softly, seeing some twitching ears in the small den.

Lionpaw nodded, "Yeah, let's go, Oakpaw can get really cranky if we wake him up." he said, referring to one of the younger apprentice.

We stepped out of the den quietly, making sure we didn't disturb anyone.

"We must have passed." Lionpaw continued the argument.

"Yes, after all, we brought back tons of prey," Firepaw backed him up. "Don't be so negative!" she teased.

"Stormpaw! Firepaw! Lionpaw!" Tinycloud meowed, "It's time for your warrior ceremony." she called.

Lionpaw shot me a _I-told-you-so_ look.

"Com'n! Lionpaw! Stormpaw!" Firepaw called, running but was stopped by a familiar tom.

"Billystorm!" Lionpaw greeted.

"Excited?" the ginger and white tom, knowing the answer.

"'course!" I meowed.

"I can see that," he started," But, you all look so scuffy." he added, before starting to groom Firepaw's ginger fur.

"Hey!" Firepaw protested. "Stop that!" she demanded.

Billystorm shot the apprentice a glare,"This was suppose to be Leafstar's job, but since she's doing the ceremony, I'm in charge of grooming you three. Have a problem?" he challenged.

"Okay, okay." Firepaw sulked until the tom finished.

He then moved on to Lionpaw. It took him a while, but he managed to finish both of our grooming in record time. I followed Firepaw to the Skyrock where most of the Clan was gathered around. When Leafstar noticed us she jumped on top of the Skyrock.

"Let all cats who are old enough to climb a tree, gather around, to witness a important moment." she meowed.

When everyone was gathered she motioned my littermates and I with our mentors to come closer.

"Mintfur, has your apprentice, Firepaw learned the ways of a Warrior?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes." was the reply.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." she started. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Firepaw meowed, quivering with excitment.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you would be known as Firewing. StarClan honors your fighting skill and loyalty." Leafstar finished, resting her muzzle on the new warrior's and Firewing licked her shoulder, then she stepped back. Leafstar nodded to Lionpaw, causing him to walk up.

"Bouncefire, has your apprentice learned the ways of the Warrior code?" she questioned.

"Yes, Leafstar." the tom meowed

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." she meowed. "Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes." Lionpaw said, determined.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on you would be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your determination and bravery." she finished, resting her muzzle on Lionclaw's head. Then, she caught my eye and nodded.

"Tinycloud-" Leafstar started.

"Yes!" the white she-cat meowed excitedly, cutting off the leader's words.

The Clan let out mrows of amusement as my mentor ducked her head and gave her chest fur some quick licks.

Leafstar's amber eyes were bright as she continued, "Lastly, I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." she meowed. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

I nodded,"Yes, I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you'll be known as Stormfeather. StarClan honors your intelligence and thoughtfulness." she finished the ceremony with me licking her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Firewing!"

"Lionclaw!"

"Stormfeather!"

"Firewing!"

"Lionclaw!"

"Stormfeather!" the clan cheered. I stood up straight, feeling proud.

'We're finally warriors!' I thought, exchanging thrilled looks with my littermates.

"Lionclaw, Stormfeather, and Firewing." Leafstar said, eyes sparkling with pride, "You will sit vigil tonight." she announced.

I nodded, as we were congratulated by the Clan.

"Stormfeather!" a voice called behind me, causing me to turn around.

"Blossompaw!" I greeted the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"You're a warrior already! Lucky you!" she meowed.

"Well, I did start my training before you." I pointed out.

"True...Hey, Firewing, Lionclaw, and you are so lucky. It's a nice day to today, pretty warm for leaf-fall. You guys are probably going to have a peaceful vigil." she meowed.

"Yeah, it's going to be pretty peaceful." I agreed.

_Little did I know, I was wrong-way wrong..._

* * *

**How was it? Leave a review to let me know.**

**Thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
